


A Cause

by ohayen2758



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confusion on human concepts, Love and Devotion, M/M, smol sweet Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayen2758/pseuds/ohayen2758
Summary: Cause; the reason or motive for some human action; a principle, ideal, goal, or movement to which a person or group is dedicated.Cas wonders about his motivation for living on Earth while being human.Poem. Written 1/29/16





	

a cause,  
you tell me,  
is the reason  
you continue to get up every morning

to keep fighting  
to rejoice  
to love

you tell me all these  
and more

i try to believe in mine-  
is it the same as yours?  
-but i cant seem to find it

all i can think of  
are memories

spinning in the rain  
your rosy cheeks in the snow  
lightning  
movie marathons  
driving down the highway in an old car  
the feeling of flying, soaring above everyone with you

i know all of these  
are true;  
are real.  
but my **cause** , i think  
is you


End file.
